Archived/Dianthe Lucca
Basic Information '''Name: '''Dianthe Ress Lucca '''Species: '''Demigod '''Age: '''Estimatedly 2, 556 (Born 538 BC) '''Parents: '''Nikandros and Hera (Mortal mum: Aoide) '''Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Weapons:''' Sword breaker, long bow, broadsword (or greatsword), mancatcher, stiletto, Appearance & Personality However beautiful Dianthe really is, nobody knows what she truly looks like (except for a few deities). As a result of a curse, she would look different to each person, like how the goddess Aphrodite's appearance depends on the person looking at her. Dianthe would look exactly as the person's definition of beautiful. To one person, she may have green-eyes and flowing black hair, while to another, she might have simple brown eyes and a freckled face. Her height and body weight doesn't change, though, no matter her looks. Dianthe isn't truly nice. Her temper has been one of her major issues since she was a child, although her patience has, fortunately, grew a little longer. She can act altruistically, but it depends on the person she would show her concern for. If it meant breaking the rules, then why not? But due to her hereditary and experienced-forged qualities, she knows better than to regret doing or not doing something. Her decision-making skills are honed, and when it comes to people younger than her (currently, almost all people she meet are younger than her), she acts a bit motherly. She is particularly fond of children, as they reminded her of her own. History Parents= Nikandros was one of the leading architects that designed the largest temple of the Heraion in Samos, after the destruction of former largest, the Rhoikos temple. The temple had the largest floor plan ever made for a Greek temple, and was known as the Polycrates temple. Nikandros and his team made sure everything would go according to they had planned. The project had been of greatest honour to Hera, and Nikandros was glad to had give her a piece of great worship, like what his relatives had done, being priestesses and loyal devotees. Now, Nikandros was both a loving husband and father to his wife, Aoide, and his only child, Agathe. Nevertheless, they were nice people, the type who tended to care for the people around them, and never blinked an eye against the gods. However, one day, Agathe was killed by the ''lamia'', a monster that snatches and eats children, created by Hera herself out of jealousy to one of Zeus' lovers, Queen Lamia. This greatly dejected the couple, as the girl was the sole light in their life. They cried this out to the goddess they served. After everything they've done for her, her creation was what led them to such state. Hera, feeling indignant yet guilty as well, decided to come down to the mortal realm and meet the couple in her temple. Both man and wife believed she was Hera when she introduced herself, but backed away. ''Are you going to kill us, like what you've done to those who did you no wrong before us?'' they had said to her. This irritated the goddess, and she bluntly asked what they wanted. Aoide wanted a child, for she could no longer bear one. Ludicrously, she told the Hera that she would want the goddess' child. This confused Hera, so Aoide explained that the goddess should have a child with Nikandros, ultimately vexing them. ''Your child in exchange for ours,'' Aoide added. The goddess, of course, strongly disagreed with her wish, reasoning out that she was the Queen of Olympus and she would only ever have a child if it was with Zeus. Aoide countered her with the consequence of her creation, of the monster Lamia, that involved Agathe, ''Are you this mad enough to create such monstrosity without even thinking about the safety of those who deeply and loyally worship you?'' The comment made Hera doubtful about her current stand. In the very end, Hera gave in, shocking Nikandros for he expected her not to. The goddess knew they were demanding too much, but her pride was wounded, especially by two people who could influence many city-states. Nikandros was a fine young man, anyway. Hera had Eileithyia, her daughter, carry and birth the baby for her. Eileithyia didn't mind; she loved kids and never had one for a quite a long time. After a few months, the child was born, and Eileithyia, by her mother's orders, placed her in the temple, where the couple once spoke to Hera. Nikandros and Aoide were reminded in a dream, and they immediately went to the temple. They found a healthy baby girl wrapped in thick cloth, with a letter warning them the dangers they had to face in raising a demigod. |-|Childhood= Dianthe was a nice girl, and all her good qualities came from her parents (which maybe includes Hera, for a bit). Nikandros and Aoide never told her anything about her true mother, and they sure didn't want her to know. Hera wouldn't want anyone to know. Dianthe was an artistic girl, and she learned more after watching her father plan projects given to him at home. Her mother would teach her everything a woman must know, from chores to running the household. Although she never went to school, like any other female, she was smart for her age. However, she grew up pretty famous among the boys for her beauty. The couple had always warned Dianthe never to go to places far from the bustling centre, as they didn't want her to end up the same as Agathe. But the girl was quite the adventurer. She, when she turned eleven, went to visit the rocky shore of their island, and was pushed off her feet by two telekhines that suddenly came out of the water. Shocked and terrified, she tried to run away as fast as she could. Behind a rock she found something glinting that attracted her. Immediately, she took it and found it to be a sword, engraved with symbols, heavy but enough for her to carry and swing. As the telekhines approached her, she turned to face them while swinging the sword, cutting the monsters in half in the process. The sword disappeared afterwards. That was something she never told anyone. This happened again in the next few years with weapons different for each attack, all disappearing as soon as she's done with it. She found ways to keep this from her parents, as she went to venture out herself why she was being attacked. These monsters—those were from her mother's stories, about heroes and demigods fighting them and winning. Was she a demigod as well? It seemed impossible to her. |-|Life throws rotten lemons yey= Dianthe grew up to be a beautiful girl, and this news spread even farther than their island, Samos. One of those who had heard of rumours about her was a prince from Miletus, an wealthy city not too far from Samos. He, named Theron, sailed to visit the island, despite its tyrant ruler, and somehow meet the woman in the rumours. Once he saw her, and got to know her, he absolutely fell in love. Dianthe found him amusing, too, and decided to try him out. However, Theron had Peitho, the goddess of persuasion and seduction, as a lover, and although he had repeatedly rejected her, the goddess never stopped. Upon learning about his new love interest, she got mad and checked the mortal woman out herself. Dianthe, meanwhile, was already close with the prince. She accidentally told him about the monsters that constantly attacked her, which led her to the fact that Theron was a demigod, a son of Ananke. He knew of his ancestry, and tried helping Dianthe to figure out hers. Before they finally resorted to asking her parents, Peitho arrived to force Theron to come with her. Dianthe, out of anger, suddenly had boulders flying at the goddess. This maddened the deity more, causing her to push Theron from the cliff they were on. Before hitting the rocky shore down the cliff, Dianthe managed to call a gust of wind to save the prince, right before the moment Peitho blinded her as her punishment. Theron, unconscious, was safely brought to shore, but Dianthe fell down the same cliff, with nobody to save her. However, the Oceanid Eurynome softened her fall, and had the waves of the ocean bring the demigod to her. Eurynome, modest as ever, thought that she could do Hera a favour—after all, she knew Dianthe was Hera's child. Eurynome gave her to her children, the Charites, and had her live in their island. Aglaea treated Dianthe with care, Euphrosyne with the feeling she would never be alone, and Thalia with joy. They gifted her as well with immortality. Although Dianthe couldn't see anymore, it seemed like the goddesses's merry voices coloured her entire world. Dianthe, after totally making sure she was a demigod and child of Hera, trained and practiced herself in arts that wouldn't involve sight. She relied on her other senses, and learned how to fight by just hearing her surroundings. It took a long while. She never came back to the mortal world since then, and nothing bothered her. Although she missed her family and Theron, she was glad she was apart from them. But Theron found his way to her at some point in time. After his near-death fall, he woke up in some place he had never been to, which was apparently his mother's, and he was made one of her attendants. Attendant of hers and her consort's, Chronos, too, granting him immortality in the process in exchange for his loyalty to them. That was his story to Dianthe, shocking the girl to death when he first spoke to her in a very long time. Since then, he'd visit the Charites's island to see Dianthe, to the joy and gossip of the goddesses. Ananke, meanwhile, as thanks to saving her son, gave Dianthe back her sight, and for many days, she still had to get used to seeing things. |-|Life would never get kinder= The second century had started in the mortal realm, and Dianthe was curious to see whatever had been going on there, after being in an island of goddesses for almost half a millennia. She sought advice from the Charites, and they gave her their best. She left armed with knowledge and weapons, and, well, with Theron. Weirdly, his mother allowed him to go for a century's vacation. It was an entirely new world for Dianthe as she stepped into Athens, Greece. But Theron was her tour guide. He said Chronos would pretend to be a mortal sometimes and bring him along for sightseeing. Then there were monsters as well. They travelled then, from Greece's little islands—their home islands—until they reached Italy and Britannia, too. Gaul (France, today) was quite a disaster then, so they stayed away from there. Life was quite hard with the current situations of Europe then, but found calm when they stayed in Britannia. There, during the start of the third century, they got married as soon as they both got their god parent's blessings (Eurynome was Dianthe's "god parent"). Throughout the years, they had three children, all who grew up to be intelligent and kind people. They established a mortal life, having a job and making sure their three boys went to school. But it wasn't that easy. Watching all three of them, born in different times, grow old as they retained their youth was the most painful experience. Their children understood, and accepted their parents as they were. Each goodbye shattered Dianthe's and Theron's heart into millions of pieces. After an very extended work off, Theron was called back by Ananke. Since he was married to Dianthe, the goddess gave her a place in her abode. During the peak of the Viking Age, where the "flame" stood, things weren't going well with the ''other'' gods. It was quite a bother, but the two primordial gods they lived with weren't the type to go and make a fuss with them. Although Chronos seemed to be the party type, Ananke, somehow, appeared to be influencing him right. But, in time, the metaphysical force dragged them to Rome. The gods went on a frenzy. They moved to Germany, to France, and eventually ending up in Spain, as the empire was what influenced most of the world. Then, Theron had found the Roman goddess Venus in love with him, not that it was his fault. He had occasionally been coming down to the mortal realm in order to sustain the temples of his mother and father-like Chronos. Dianthe knew they couldn't avoid sudden love interests on them; she did hate it. But one goddess looked to be causing the same trouble the couple had once. If Peitho had caused them real trouble, Suadela, her Roman form, was starting to act the same way as her counterpart. Aphrodite heard of her beloved attendant's cries, and brought Theron in her palace. She questioned him on the matter, and although his answers were perfectly reasonable, the goddess grew irritated. Meanwhile, Dianthe wasn't sure what was going on with her husband. Checking her anger, she went to visit Aphrodite and Peitho herself. She went in with rage in her heart, and after finding out he wasn't there, without the goddesses telling her where he was—it was maddening. She thoroughly searched for him, going from one place to another every day. When Olympus and everything with it came to Great Britain, it was Suadela's turn for revenge. One of the abilities Venus had she gave to Dianthe, but it was a curse to her, not a gift. One face for each person, one that defines each's meaning of beauty. ''You'd be absolutely lucky if there was someone who has you as their definition of beautiful,'' she mocked Dianthe. Since then, it became hard for her to keep up with the mortals, as they saw her with different faces, each according to the person's preference of beauty. She'd be fair-skinned in front of one, she'd be frizzed-hair to another. It was extremely difficult, but she didn't give up looking for Theron. Eventually, she ended up cursing the gods, most heavily towards her real mother. But there were some deities who she found nice and trusting. Zephyrus was one of them. He'd chatter to her day and night, and although he knew what she looked like, he couldn't help but see a mix of Hyacinthus' dark hair and violet eyes, and his wife Khloris' flowing allure. The god's son Pothos visted her often, seeing her as what he only described as "really extraordinary." Eros, too, as he was quite curious as to why two of his attendants were so fond of Dianthe. The god of love, however, could really see what she looked like. |-|Peace . . . ?= With the golden ring on her right hand as her source of strength, Dianthe forced herself to continue living. Who knew, she might see her husband again. She lived by herself, with anyone who saw her remembering her face clearly, but was sure to never be able to find her, for nobody knew her description but that person. She tried to find amusement in their looks, but her depression was overwhelming. Would she go to Camp Half-Blood? Her friends, most especially Zephyrus, pushed her to go there and stay safe. She had gone there, protected it, but left in a few years. She went back to Europe, but refrained from Greece. Italy was a better option. There, she adapted a new surname. She visited Britain again, going to the place where she was married. There, she thought, nobody was going to accept her again. But one last persuasion finally made her agree to stay in Camp. Weeks before March of the year 2018, a wrapped golden box came to her with Hermes delivering it. It was from Hera, and inside was the only compensation she could give in exchange for ignoring her own daughter. Weapons, and things imbued with magic to help her. Before stepping into back into Camp, Eros, although not in full detail, gave her the best news she had ever heard in centuries. ''Hey,'' he called. ''Can't tell you so much, but this is my gift to you.'' He breathed in deep. ''Don't give up searching for him. I assure you, he's alive, and couldn't wait to see you again.'' Other Information